Die vielen Leben des Henry Prince
by Lysander S
Summary: Die Apokalypse ist nahe, die letzen Siegelbrüche ebenfalls. Bevor der Vorhang fällt, sollten die Akteure wissen, was am Ende ihres Pfades auf sie lauert.  Doch nichts so wie es scheint: nicht alles was glänzt ist auch wirklich Gold.


**Disclaimer:** Weder die TV-Serie Supernatural, Facebook, noch die Rechte an diversen Song Lyrics gehören mir.

**Kurzbeschreibung:**: Die Apokalypse ist nahe, die letzen Siegelbrüche ebenfalls. Bevor der Vorhang fällt, sollten die Akteure wissen, was am Ende ihres Pfades auf sie lauert.  
Doch nichts so wie es scheint: nicht alles was glänzt ist auch wirklich Gold.  
Dean und Sam wollen die Apokalypse verhindern aber das scheint leichter gesagt getan.  
Als dann auch noch Ruby Sam auf einen Jungen aufmerksam macht, scheint die Apokalypse nicht mehr abwendbar.  
Was sie auf ihrem Weg erleben - das erfahrt ihr hier.  
**Warnings/Genre:** AU, Shounen-Ai (es wird keine OC/Dean bzw. Sam Geschichte), eine Menge eigener Charaktere (aber KEINE Mary Sues) - don't like, don't read!  
**Beta-Leserin:**Zion3rd - danke :)  
**Anderes:** Ich weiß das 'Lysander' sehr an 'Chuck Bass' erinnert, dass ist gewollt. xD  
Außerdem werde ich die jetzt noch vorhandenen Plotlöcher im Laufe der Zeit klären xD  
Außerdem ist das hier meine erste FF - Kritik ist jedoch gerne gesehen.

_bla bla bla_ = Gedanken

**_bla bla bla_** = 'normal' kursiv geschriebenes

These lies are leading me astray its too much for me to stay I don't wanna live this destiny it goes on endlessly I see you so please stay strong I'll sing you one last song and then I'm gone I don't wanna live this destiny it goes on endlessly [Hollywood Undead - This Love, This Hate]

Was machte er sich eigentlich vor? Das er einfach mal eben so die Welt retten konnte, als währe dass das normalste auf der Welt? Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Dass er einfach da reinmarschierte, seine Meinung kundtat und dann sich alle auf die Knie schmissen und um ihr erbärmliches Leben betteln? Um ehrlich zu sein – das waren seine allerersten Gedankengänge gewesen. Doch schnell hat sich er herausgestellt – als wäre es ihm nicht schon vorher bewusst gewesen –, dass das eben nicht der Fall war.

Wie hieß es noch mal? Shit happens. Diesmal war das aber nicht die Sorte von Scheiße á la ‚Unter den Teppich gekehrt und vergessen' sondern eher die Richtung ‚Herzlichen Glückwunsch, dank dir geht die Welt unter'. Zugeben, der baldige Weltuntergang, der auf seine Rechnung geht, hatte seine Pläne die Welt zu retten ziemlich den Bach runter gehen lassen.

‚Tschüss gefeierter Retter der Welt' und ‚hallo Apokalypse`. Bitter lachte er auf. Er steckte wirklich tief in der Scheiße, verdammt tief. Wenn er wenigstens wüsste, wie er das jüngste Gericht abwenden konnte, dann könnte er zumindest versuchen dieses Massaker zu verhindern.

Was kümmerte es ihn eigentlich, dass tausende, Millionen, nein Milliarden Menschen bald über den Jordan gehen würden? Seine neu entdeckte Seite des Mitgefühls würde ihm jetzt auch nichts mehr bringen außer ein paar Stunden des sinnlosen Alkoholkonsums.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür seines Motelzimmers, lies ihn kurz zusammen zucken. Wer konnte das sein?

„Zimmerservice.", drang eine durch das Holz abgestumpfte Männerstimme. Kurz runzelte er die Stirn; er hatte nichts bestellt. Kurzerhand tat er so als hätte er nie etwas gehört, sondern badete sich im Selbstmitleid und Schuldgefühlen weiter.

Ein weiteres Mal klopfte es an, dieses Mal bestimmter, lauter.

„Zimmerservice.", informierte die tiefe Stimme ihn ein erneutes Mal.

Konnte man ihn nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen? Verdammt, alles was er wollte war seine Ruhe und seiner Weltuntergangstimmung – wie er Wortspiele doch hasste – nachgehen.

Erneutes klopfen lies ihn genervt von dem billigen Bett mit Sonneblumenüberzug, der alles andere als Sonnenscheinstimmung verbreitete, aufstehen.

„Ich habe nichts bestellt. Sie müssen die falsche Tür erwischt haben.", meinte er als er die Tür öffnete und hinausschaute. Das künstlich grelle Neonlicht brannte schrecklich in seinen Augen. Innerlich schalt er sich dafür, jetzt die Augen zukneifen zu müssen, um nicht geblendet werden zu müssen. _Das kommt davon, wenn du dich in einem abgedunkelten Zimmer verkriechst. Wie eine Ratte in ihr dunkles Loch._

Nachdem sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, blickte er sich um. Doch anstatt des Motelpersonals blickte er auf zwei durchtrainierte Männer. Zumindest nahm er an dass sie durchtrainiert waren, da er einen guten Blick auf die Oberarme der Männer hatte, nachdem er sie beide gemustert hatte.

„Sind Sie Henry Prince?", fragte ihn der Größere der beiden in einem höflichen Tonfall. Dieser schien sogar noch sportlicher zu sein als sein Begleiter. Seine etwas längeren dunkelbraunen Haare waren nach hinten gekämmt. Während von ihm eine beruhigende Aura ausging, sah das bei dem Kleineren schon ganz anders aus. Dieser blickte drein als würde er gleich jemanden den Kopf abreißen.

Zögernd setzte der Befragte zu einer Antwort an: „Selbst wenn ich Henry Prince wäre, wüsste ich nicht was das Sie angehen sollte."

Eine dunkle Vorahnung beschlich ihn. Wahrscheinlich waren **_sie_** gekommen um ihn zu holen. _Na super, großartig gemacht. Wieso fällst du auch auf so eine einfache Masche rein? Als würde es in einem billigen und heruntergekommenen Motel einen Zimmerservice geben? Brilliante Leistung, so was kann auch nur wirklich dir passieren._, dachte Henry und hatte am liebsten seinen Kopf gegen die Wand gehauen. Immer und immer wieder.

Da das jedoch nicht wirklich zu seiner Gesundheit beitrugt und ihn wie einen Deppen dastehen lassen würde, lies er es sein. Ein Joint würde später die gleiche Wirkung erzielen: alles einfach zu vergessen.

„Sie müssen mich mit jemanden verwechseln.". Mit diesen Worten wollte er die Tür schließen, doch die Hand des Kleineren, der ein gutes Stück größer war als er selbst, hinderte ihn daran.

„Nicht so schnell, Kleiner." Seine Stimme klang selbstbewusst und eine Spur zu kalt. _Bitte lass jetzt keine billige Drohung kommen._

„Hören Sie, ich habe kaum Geld bei mir. Es würde sich nicht lohnen mich auszurauben. Versuchen Sie es woanders." Selbst in dieser Situation konnte er den fast schon herblassend spöttischen Tonfall nicht lassen – ein Relikt seiner Vergangenheit. Er sollte einfach die Tür schließen und die Polizei rufen.

„Entschuldigt mich, ich habe noch zu tun." Immer höflich bleiben, erinnerte Henry sich, bevor er die Tür mit aller Kraft zuschlug. Keine Sekunde zu spät hatte der düster reinblickende Kerl seine Hand zurück gezogen und somit verhindert das diese zerquetscht wurde. Schade, gegönnt hätte Henry es ihm.

Kaum hatte er sich umgedreht, beschloss er von hier zu verschwinden. Wer wusste ob noch mehr von **_ihnen _**kamen und mit ihm plaudern wollten. Gott sei dank, hatte er ein paar Zentimeter vor der Tür eine Salzlinie gezogen. Im Badezimmer packte er schnell seine wenigen Habseligkeiten ein: eine Zahnbürste, eine Zahnpastatube und Seife. Dabei streifte sein Blick kurz den Spiegel.

_Gott, seh' ich beschissen aus_, schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Nicht das er aussah wie ein primitiver Urzeitmensch, der gerade aus dem Busch gesprungen war, oder so entstellt und hässlich, dass er sich eine braune Papptüte mit zwei Gucklöcher über den Kopf stülpte wen er vor die Tür ging. Stattdessen hatte er dicke Augenringe, die sich allen Anschein tief in die Haut eingegraben hatten, seine Haut wirkte blass und eine Rasur würde auch nicht schaden. Die schwarzbraunen Haare waren zersaust und strähnig.

Eindeutig – er hatte schon bessere Tage hinter sich gehabt.

„Mr. Prince, bitte öffnen Sie wieder die Tür. Wir möchten nur Reden.", ertönte erneut die Stimme des größeren Mannes.

„Klar, nur reden…wer's glaubt wird selig.", murmelte Henry und packte weiter. Er musste hier weg.

„Fünf Minuten, mehr brauchen wir nicht." _In fünf Minuten werde ich hier weg sein._ Das Bad war leer geräumt, die meisten seiner Klamotten verstaut.

„Bitte Mr. Prince. Ich schwöre bei Gott, Ihnen wird nichts passieren."

„Ja, ja, dass sagen Sie alle und ehe man sich versieht liegt man drei Meter tief in der Erde.", sagte der Packende leise zu sich selbst. Er war nicht dumm. Nochmals würde er die Tür nicht öffnen.

„Verdammt, wenn Sie nicht sofort die Tür aufmachen, schwöre **_ich _**bei Gott, dass ich das tun werde.", rief eine weitere dunkle Stimme verärgert. Sie musste zu dem Kleineren gehören.

_Na viel Spaß dabei sie zu öffnen, du Freak._ Kopfschüttelnd packte Henry die letzten Sachen in seine Taschen. Als er den Reisverschluss zuzog hielt er inne. Wie sollte er aus dem Zimmer kommen? Vor der Tür standen die beiden Männer und diese machten nicht den Anschein bald gehen zu wollen. Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster. Konnte er es riskieren aus dem ersten Stock zu springen?

Unbewusst biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Gefangen in einem Motelzimmer – was kam als nächstes? Ein mysteriöser Anrufer, der ihm drohte er würde sterben wenn er auflegte? Ein Psychopath der mit einer Kettensäge auf der Straße herumrannte und alles abmetzelte was ihm in den Weg kam? Oder lieber doch eine durchgeknallte Puppe auf einem Dreirad? Zum Glück hatte ihn niemand in diesem Moment des Wahns danach gefragt, was für ihn schlimmer wäre.

Ein mechanisches Klicken lies ihn zusammenzucken und herumfahren. _Was zur Hölle…? _

Die Tür hatte sich einen Spaltbreit geöffnet, noch nicht weit genug um die Salzlinie zu zerstören. Wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen das die Schlange anstarrte, sah er die Tür an und wartete darauf, dass diese die Linie verwischte und die beiden Kerle mit Gebrüll hereinstürmten.

Als erstes trat der Größere von beiden durch die Tür, dabei wurde die gerade Salzspur zerstört. Kurz bückte sich der brünette Hüne und betrachtete das Salz. Henry musste blinzeln und noch mal hinsehen, wirkte dieser etwa erleichtert?

„Wir müssen reden, es ist wichtig.", fing der Fremde erneut an.

„Das sagten Sie bereits.", kam es Prince über die Lippen, eher er darüber nachgedacht hatte. Wieder mit demselben reizenden Tonfall.

„Wir möchten Ihnen nur ein paar Fragen stellen."

„Auch das haben Sie bereits schon erwähnt."

Der Kleinere stellte sich nun in den Vordergrund.

„Hör mal gut zu Kleiner, ich hab genug von deiner Nummer. Steig von deinem verdammten Ross und beantworte unsere Fragen."

Gespielt rollte Henry mit den Augen, bevor er mit einem spöttischen Grinsen meinte: „Ist da jemand etwa angepisst?" Seine Angst war verschwunden. Das war sein Revier, sein zu Hause: sich mit Worten zu verteidigen, andere schier zu Weißglut zu bringen und Leben zur Hölle machen. Ein weiteres verbliebenes Bruchstück seiner Vergangenheit.

„Ich habe es satt dieses Spielchen zu spielen. Diese Rotzlöffelnummer zieht bei mir nicht. Ich kaufe dir das nicht ab. Was für ein schmutziges Geheimnis versuchst du zu verstecken, Henry? Es war nicht schwer dich zu finden." Aus seiner Hemdtasche zog er einen Zettel, entfaltete diesen und hielt ihn vor Henrys Gesicht.

Der als Rotzlöffel Betitelte war verwirrt und verärgert zu gleich. Er war verwirrt was die beiden von ihm wollten, verärgert, weil er nicht gut genug seine Spuren verwischen hatte, und seine Selbstkontrolle langsam aber sicher flöten ging. Am liebsten hätte er dem Kleineren eine reingehauen.

Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen wurde Henry ein schwarzweiß Ausdruck von ihm aus seinem längst verdrängten Leben vor die Nase gehalten. _Woher haben sie das? _Als hätte der dämlich grinsende Idiot seine Gedanken gelesen, erklärte dieser: „Ist nervig wenn die alten Freunde noch ein paar Bilder von einem selbst auf ihrem Facebook-Account haben, oder?"

Henrys Augen weiteten sich. _Das darf doch nicht war sein. Ich habe doch alles zweimal überprüft. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt._

„Also Henry –man ehrlich, der Name ist doch total veraltet, kein Wunder das wir dich so leicht gefunden haben – was treibst du für Spielchen? Ein paar Voodoo-Zauber, ein paar rituelle Opfergaben für dunkle Kreaturen oder doch lieber gleich ein paar Weltherrschaftsversuche? Was hast du getan, damit Dämonen auf dich aufmerksam werden? Du weißt doch was Dämonen sind, oder Henry? Oder sollte ich besser **_Lysander _**sagen? Wie gesagt, du bist nicht gut im Spuren verwischen. Lysander Maxwell Morrison, ein verwöhnter, reicher Bengel lebt nun wie eine Kanalratte. Woher dieser Sinneswandel, Daddys kleiner Prinzessin? Was für eine Scheiße hast du getan um jetzt hier zu sein?"

Lysander schluckte. Das ganze wurde schlimmer als er sich je ausmalen konnte. Zwei Typen tauchten vor seinem Zimmer auf, erzählten ihm das er etwas von der Sorte ‚Ultra-Scheiße' gebaut hatte, weswegen Dämonen sich für ihn interessierten und dass sie wussten wer er wirklich war – kleine Nebenbemerkung: die Apokalypse würde sich sicherlich nicht wegen seinem persönlichen Befinden verschieben, was irgendwie schon deprimierend war.

„Wenn wir schon mal bei einer kleinen Vorstellrunde sind, wer seid Ihr beide?", versuchte Lys sich wieder einigermaßen zu fassen. Es konnte nie schaden, wenn man sein gegenüber kannte.

„Oh natürlich, wie unhöflich von uns. Ich bin Sam und das ist mein Bruder Dean.", stellte der Größere sich und seinen Bruder vor. „Wir beide sind Jäger, genauso wie du."

„Gott, Sam, ermutige ihn doch auch noch. Der Kerl ist reine Zeitverschwendung, er ist ein Wanna-be, es ist ein Wunder das er noch lebt."

Wenn Lysander eins nicht leiden konnte, dann war es das wenn sich zwei Personen sich über ihn in seiner Gegenwart unterhielten.

„Ihr wisst schon, dass ich nicht taub bin oder?", fragte er entnervt nach. „Also, was wollt ihr eigentlich von mir?"

Sam versuchte zuversichtlich zu lächeln, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte, doch so wirklich gelang es ihm nicht. Ihm war einfach nicht zu lächeln zumute. Der Junge schien ziemlich ahnungslos zu sein, was den Grund des Besuches von ihm und seinen Bruder anging, außer er war ein verdammt guter Schauspieler.

Doch der Jüngere der Winchester Brüder konnte sich das nicht wirklich vorstellen.

„Wir sind hier, weil wir glauben, dass du etwas getan hast, was die Aufmerksamkeit von Dämonen auf dich gelenkt hat.", brachte er schließlich über die Lippen. Was hatte dieser Junge ausgeheckt damit Ruby fast schon praktisch den Finger zu ihm ausstreckte? Auch wenn dessen Äußeren etwas vernachlässigt aussah, war das lange noch kein Aushängeschild von der Sorte ‚Seht her – ich bin ein Freak der gerne Mal Ausflüge macht, die in den Bereich Übernatürliches fallen'.

Ein kurzes Schnauben verlies Lysanders Kehle.

„Ihr wollt wissen, was ich getan habe?", fragte er mit gesenkter Stimme nach. „Nun gut, ich sage es euch."


End file.
